Battle of Far Harbour
"They're.. they're slaughtering our civilians!" - Cassandra upon witnessing UNSC forces gunning down civilians across Far Harbour. The Battle of Far Harbour an engagement of the Human-Covenant war that took place on and around Far Harbour, a settlement hidden within the asteroids of the Society system. Background Far Harbour was founded in early 2537 following the Fall of Society by refugees who had fled from the planet. Lead by Insurrectionists from the planet, they had access to a number of resources, such as large construction vessels, freighters and mining ships, and were able to establish a settlement in little time. Created from a number of ships that had escaped the Fall of Society and other vessels that had been brought in, Far Harbour was a sprawling city spanning across a small section of the asteroid field. The citizens of Far Harbour, who blamed the UNSC for the Fall of Society, would become incredibly anti-UNSC, forming their own democratic society and harboring high-value Insurrectionist targets. By 2540, a facility producing money from metals mined from the asteroids would have opened, giving the settlement it's own currency. In 2549, Kayode Adetola and Cassandra had fled to Far Harbour and would be present during the coming battle. By December of 2549, a defector within Far Harbour would send an encrypted message to UNSC space, informing the Office of Naval Intelligence of the location of Far Harbour, which had been a closely guarded secret and entirely unknown to ONI prior to this. Organising a taskforce to take out the settlement in it's entirety under the pretense of an anti-Insurrectionist raid, ONI would take temporary control over some of James Coleman's assets, such as Fireteam India, and would bring in a number of Spartan II's, including Theo-783. The Battle Initial Engagement "Hostile dropships inbound!" - Cassandra prior to the boarding. Cassandra, who was within the settlement's systems, would notice several slipspace anomalies just outside of the asteroid field. Calling the settlement's leaders to the command center, including Kayode Adetola, Cassandra would inform them of multiple UNSC vessels which were heading towards Far Harbour. Emergency alarms were activated across the settlement and evacuations began, with the remaining civilians being armed and prepared to defend the settlement alongside the Security Forces. Fireteam India and numerous Marine platoons would board the settlement by pelican, entering it's undefended cargo bays and engaging the defenders. Many civilians who were attempting to retreat were killed by UNSC forces who had orders to neutralise all personnel aboard the station during the initial shock of the attack. Massacre at Far Harbour The Massacre at Far Harbour would begin shortly after the boarding of UNSC forces, with the under-equipped and under-trained security forces and civilian militias being slaughtered by attackers, and many civilians being left completely undefended. With the civilians of the station being indiscriminately gunned down by UNSC forces, Far Harbour's authorities ordered a full surrender. Regardless of this surrender, the UNSC still had orders to take no prisoners, and would cut down surrendering personnel. Kayode Adetola would pull Cassandra from Far Harbour's systems and would retreat with some survivors from the settlement. Shortly following this, the UNSC would destroy the station and kill it's surviving population. Aftermath Cassandra: "I can't believe they could do something so.. barbaric.." Kayode Adetola: "We'll get our revenge, Cassandra." - Cassandra and Kayode Adetola speaking with eachother following the battle. Following the Battle of Far Harbour, the survivors would scatter throughout the Outer Colonies, with very few still surviving by 2552. Kayode Adetola and Cassandra would pledge to avenge those who died at Far Harbour, and their plotting would continue well after the conclusion of the Human-Covenant war. Fireteam India would be given six months of leave from service as over half of the 12 members of the team would have been diagnosed with PTSD or Depression following the massacres. Theo-783, who saw little to no action during the battle, would only learn of the massacres until well after the battle.